


The World We Knew

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [20]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Song Titles prompt:Any, any, It's the End of the World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) --R.E.M.In which Trixie and Jupiter are spending the last minutes of the year together.
Relationships: Trixie Belden/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	The World We Knew

Trixie felt like a princess, dancing out under the stars in her fancy blue dress with lace at the collar and a big bow on the back. Normally she made her own clothes, but she’d saved and splurged on a store-bought dress, and she had no regrets. It was a little shorter than her mother would’ve approved of, but what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

_Strangers in the night,_  
_Exchanging glances_  
_Wandering in the night_  
_What were the chances_  
_We’d be sharing love_  
_Before the night was through_

“Sorry it’s not a fancy Hollywood party,” Jupiter said as he waltzed her around the dance floor. 

“Don’t apologize. This is so much better!”

Not everyone would probably think so, given that the dancefloor was a cleared space in the middle of the salvage yard. Jupiter had strung up white Christmas lights, run extra electrical cords for the record player, and set up a small round table with two chairs off to the side where they’d had dinner. (Cooked by Aunt Mathilda, thank goodness, because Jupiter wasn’t very handy in the kitchen.)

Soon there’d be fireworks as the new year was welcomed in, and one glass of champagne for each of them for a toast.

“Did you hear what Frank Reynolds said on the news?” Trixie asked. “He called this the ‘sour Sixties’. Do you think it’s been a bad decade?”

Jupiter shook his head. “Every decade is a mixed bag. Some good things, some bad things.”

“We sent astronauts to the moon, that was pretty cool,” Trixie said. “And I met you. That’s the best part of the sixties for sure.”

Jupiter blushed, but leaned in for a kiss.

“Meeting you was my best part, too.”

Trixie didn’t want to talk about the bad parts, which would cast a pall over the night. Didn’t want to remember the friends they’d both lost in Vietnam, or the terrifying pictures on the news of black people being sprayed with fire hoses, or losing President Kennedy.

“It’s the end of the world,” Jupiter said.

“That sounds dire.”

“I just mean everything we know is going to change. The world as we know it is going to be completely different.”

“You mean, like traveling to Mars and rocket cars and things like that?” Trixie’s imagined future was a whole lot like _The Jetsons_. 

“More like equality for everyone,” Jupiter said. “I feel we’re pretty close now.”

“And rocket cars.”

Jupiter laughed. “I’ve seen the way you drive, Trix. You behind the wheel of a rocket car would be terrifying.”

Trixie thumped him on the shoulder. “You’re awful.”

_Some enchanted evening, when you find your true love,_  
_When you hear her call you across a crowded room,_  
_Then fly to her side and make her your own,_  
_Or all through your life you may dream all alone_

The first fireworks exploded overhead, and Trixie looked up, grinning. 

“Happy New Year, Jupe!”

When she looked back, Jupiter was on one knee. Trixie covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh!”

“Beatrix Belden, will you marry me?”

He held out a ring, and it looked like one of the old-fashioned ones that often came through the salvage yard. The diamonds glittered under the fireworks. It was beautiful.

Trixie tried to imagine a future with Jupiter. And she could see it, so clearly. The two of them chasing down mysteries, finding treasures when they helped Uncle Titus and Aunt Mathilda at the salvage yard, exploring all the corners of Rocky Beach together.

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “Of course! Of course I will!”

Trixie pulled Jupe to his feet and kissed him, arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes.

“Happy New Year,” Jupiter said as he slipped the ring on Trixie’s finger.

Trixie held her hand up, admiring the ring. The world she knew was ending, but a whole new one was just beginning. She couldn’t wait to start living in the seventies!

“I love you, Jupiter Jones.”

Jupiter pulled her close and kissed her soundly. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** The title is yet another Frank Sinatra song of the same name. If you’re interested, you can hear Frank Reynolds talk about the sour sixties in [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQ1kx1FtBT8).
> 
> **Song List**
> 
> [Strangers in the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd_3EkGr0-4), Frank Sinatra  
> [Some Enchanted Evening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHgSPfkm1Z0), Frank Sinatra


End file.
